


way too hot to simmer down (might as well overheat)

by mayaschuyler



Series: i can feel your reign when it cries [1]
Category: Black Panther (2018), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - College/University, Dirty Talk, F/M, I mean absolutely filthy, Multiple Orgasms, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut, Tinder, Unsafe Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-22 02:42:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13754556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayaschuyler/pseuds/mayaschuyler
Summary: “Damn, this all a nigga’s good for, huh?”He hisses as she begins to sink down on him, pulling herself up, and sinking down further. He looks down, noticing his dick already slicked up from how wet she is. She pulls up again. “Were you expecting dinner and conversation at one in the morning?” Her voice is as even as could be, her tone teasing. She lowers herself almost all the way this time.“I mean, nah. I just figured, I don’t know.” He puts a hand on her hip to help guide her as she pulls up and lowers herself a final time, their bodies completely meeting. “Shit. Maybe you’d get some small talk in first.” He exhales loudly, the hot wetness around him making his brain fuzzy. “Didn’t think it’d go from ‘let me see your test results’ to being balls deep so quickly.”





	way too hot to simmer down (might as well overheat)

**Author's Note:**

> hello. i have not written anything for non-academic purposes in a couple of years, so bear with me. a few things:
> 
> 1) there is casual use of the n-word in this fic (and yes, i am black). 
> 
> 2) one of my favorite things about black panther was how much erik reminded me of so many guys that i know (and have KNOWN, if you catch my drift) so i based a lot of his dialogue on that. the way he spoke, walked, dressed, everything. so yeah this is a nice glimpse into my sex life!
> 
> 3) i know there's lot of debate about cum vs. come. usually, i use "come" but in this context, "cum" felt more natural *shrugs*
> 
> 4) nakia is on birth control (IUD). it goes unmentioned though
> 
> 5) this is largely written because lupita and michael are simply too beautiful for words. in my head, they are both college students, but erik lives in an apartment off-campus
> 
> 6) title is from kendrick lamar's "lust"
> 
> ps. this is so filthy, i'm sorry

“Damn, this all a nigga’s good for, huh?”

He hisses as she begins to sink down on him, pulling herself up, and sinking down further. He looks down, noticing his dick already slicked up from how wet she is. She pulls up again. “Were you expecting dinner and conversation at one in the morning?” Her voice is as even as could be, her tone teasing. She lowers herself almost all the way this time.

“I mean, nah. I just figured, I don’t know.” He puts a hand on her hip to help guide her as she pulls up and lowers herself a final time, their bodies completely meeting. “Shit. Maybe you’d get some small talk in first.” He exhales loudly, the hot wetness around him making his brain fuzzy. “Didn’t think it’d go from ‘let me see your test results’ to being balls deep so quickly.”

She laughs loudly and he can’t help but to join. “Isn’t that the point? We swipe, we talk, we meet?” She adjusts her knees slightly for better leverage and begins rocking slowly. “We can talk now if you’d like.”

“Mmm.” She’s as wet as she can be and he’s sliding in and out so smoothly it’s almost too perfect. “Depends on the kinda talkin’ you mean,” he squeezes her hip again, this time with both hands. “‘Sides, it’s not as easy with your back to me.”

She slows briefly and turns her head sideways. “I figured you’d enjoy the view.” Her hips continue moving, her muscle control evident in how slow and steady she rocks. Up, down, up, down. He watches himself disappear and reappear, completely covered and shiny.

“Damn, you creamy as fuck already,” he laughs a bit before grabbing a handful of her ass, squeezing her smooth skin under his fingers. “Been waiting for this shit. Teasing me for days and now you finally sitting on this dick.” He grins when she tightens just so, a small moan escaping her. “Mhmm, keep doing that, baby. Keep riding me. Like it when I talk that shit to you, huh?”

He feels her brace her hands on his thighs and dig her nails into the muscles. Her movements quicken, her hips adding a nice twist every time their hips meet. He manages to brace himself on the bed enough to thrust his hips just enough and presses deep into her when she comes down again.

“Ah!” She suddenly pulls herself up, hissing. “Bad angle.”

“Shit, my fault.” It’s not common for him to feel sheepish during sex, but here he is. Now he’s really grateful she chose this position. “You good?” he asks, rubbing a soothing hand on her waist. She sighs and clears her throat.

“Yeah, yeah. Give me a second.” She scoots her knees further back, tucking her legs underneath them. “Spread your legs a little.” He complies and she braces her hands on the bed space between his thighs, leaning forward more. “Alright, I’m good.”

He takes his slippery dick into his hand and glides the head over her, slowly, before gently pushing in again. “God damn. Shit feels too good.” She moans again, leaning further forward and moving her hips back and forth, the sound of their skin smacking together filling the room. He can feel wetness on his groin and reaches down to gather some of it on his fingers and spread it around on her. “Dick got you creaming, baby. _Shit._ Cumming all on me.”

“Fuck,” it’s the first time she sounds breathless and it makes his dick twitch. “Y-You can move a bit now,” she turns her head again, making the briefest eye contact so he knows she’s ready.

And if those aren’t the best words he’s ever heard, he doesn’t know what is. He sits up a bit, putting on hand on her waist and the other on the bed and jerks his hips slightly, meeting her thrust for thrust. It takes a few tries before he hits his intended mark and she nearly shouts. “Oh. Oh, _shit!_ ”

He groans loudly, feeling her tighten and gush around him. “Yeah, that’s it? That’s what you wanted?” Her thighs are shiny he can literally see wetness gathering in the hair around his groin. “Making a fucking mess all over me. Don’t even need to touch that clit. Got you creaming like fucking crazy. Drive a nigga wild with that shit.” He can tell she’s got a tight grip on the sheets and moans are spilling out of her now. He thrusts harder and the combined force of their movements is almost too much. “Fuck, you gon’ make me cum, girl. Shit.” He can feel the heat rising deep in him, but he pushes it back. Tries to pull all stops to exercise his self-control because he can tell sh’s close. “Yeah, keep fucking me like that,” he grits out and she gasps abruptly and groans as her hips lose their fluidity. “Yeah, cum all on that shit. Nut on that dick.” He slows the pace as she orgasms, watching her back muscles contract wildly. Her face is buried into the bed but he can tell she’s stifling a shriek. Walls still contracting around him, he feels her start to come down a bit and he grinds into her a few more times. “You good?”

She’s laughing when she pulls her head up from the sheets. “What do you think,” she quips breathlessly. “How’re you holding up?” 

He pushes into her fully, still hard as a rock. “Pretty damn good. Don’t think I’ve had enough of you yet,” he hips move in shallow thrusts and he twitches at how wet everything feels. “You need a minute?”

She exhales loudly and sits up again. “I think I’m good. Just go slow, yeah?” Bracing herself again, arms still a little shaky, she hisses when he pushes in as deep as he can go. “God, that feels amazing.”

“Mhmm,” he keeps guiding her hips a bit, but continues doing most of the work. “Think I can get another one outta you?”

“Probably,” she huffs, chuckling. 

He can sense she’s tired, so he opts for grinding into her. Can feel her tighten every time he presses into her g-spot and the sound of how soaked she is makes him groan. “God, hearing that shit. Sexy as fuck.” He’s biting his lip, feeling that familiar rise within him. “You ‘bout to make a nigga cum, baby. Shit.”

Her head is thrown back and tiny little noises keep escaping her. “Keep going. Right there.” She pushes back into him and it’s so deep he can’t think straight. “That’s it, right there.” She starts shaking again, back shiny with sweat, voice hoarse and he almost explodes right then.

“Ah, shit. Can’t hold on much longer,” his voice strains as he sits up even further, pressing his chest against her back. It throws them off-balance a bit, but she recovers easily. He moves a strong arm around her middle, pressing her even tighter against him. She reaches a hand back and buries her fingers into his dreads, tugging on them, her other hand gripping the arm he’s enclosed her with. Her head is thrown back onto his shoulder and it feels too intimate, but he’s too far gone to care. He’s groaning with every movement now, right into her ear and from the noises she’s making and how tightly she’s holding onto him, she’s loving it. 

The roaring in his ears starts and he feels his control slipping quickly. He keeps whispering in her ear, a constant stream of filthiness.

“God, that pussy feels too good. S’too much for me. Fucking the shit outta me all sexy n’shit. Got you moaning on top of me. So creamy, that shit feels so god damn good. Fuck.” He’s panting loudly and can feel the heat building up all the way down to his toes. “‘Bout to nut all in you. Bust all in that pussy. Shit,” he feels her whole body go taut again and a broken moan bursts out of her, nails digging into the meat of his arm. “Yeah, cum on me again. Do it. Fucking do it.” He grits his teeth and feels an explosion of pleasure engulf him. “Shit, I’m cumming!”

He thrusts in deep and feels his whole body convulse wildly. He can hear himself cursing, moaning louder than she ever had. Every nerve ending is on complete fire and all he can think is “fuckfuckfuckfuckfuck”. _”Fuck!”_

It feels never-ending, but when his muscles finally relax, still shaky, he collapses back on the bed, forgetting the death grip he had on her and taking her back with him. “Shit!”

She laughs melodically, awkwardly splayed on top of his sweaty body. “How graceful of you,” she teases, letting him slip out of her before rolling off of him. He shifts a bit so she can comfortably adjust herself on the bed and sees her make a face. 

“Hold up,” despite his shakiness, he manages to roll off the bed and stumble across the room to grab some tissues for her. “Probably should’ve kept these closer to the bed.”

Again, he hears that laugh. “It’s fine. We weren’t really expecting it anyways. Thank you,” she takes them from him and makes a feeble attempt to clean herself. “It’ll do for now. Do you mind if I shower before I leave?”

“Nah, course not. You smoke?” He sits up a bit, grabbing half a blunt from earlier from the bedside table.

“Not usually, no,” she smiles.

He chuckles, “Well, shit, mind if I do?”

She shrugs, moving to get up. “It’s your place.” He takes this as permission and lights up, ready for his post-coital haze to mix with his high. “I’m going to shower real quick.”

“Clean towel’s are on the back of the door. There’s soap. And shampoo. Natural shit too, y’know,” he motions to his dreads and her twists and she playfully rolls her eyes before sauntering into the bathroom.

______________________________________________

He’s leaning on the doorjamb as she stands in the hallway, confirming the location of her Uber driver. “So…”

She looks up at him, grinning flirtatiously. “So.”

“I mean,” he feels nervous, but doesn’t show it. “If you ever want a quick nut again, you can hit me up. Or a not-so-quick nut.”

“You,” she pushes him back playfully, “ are high. And disgusting.” He laughs comfortably, genuine and hearty.

“For real, though. Tonight was fun. We should do it again.” He feels the slightest bit of arousal creep up at the look she gives him before she’s leaning in for a quick hug, smelling like him. 

“My Uber is downstairs. Maybe I’ll hit you up later,” she doesn’t wink, but the corners of her mouth turn up and he knows it’s all good.

He chuckles. “A’ight.” She starts walking towards the stairs and as she rounds the corner, he calls out to her while hanging outside his door. “Bye, Nakia,” in a sing-songy voice.

Her laugh echoes off the walls. “Goodnight, Erik.”

**Author's Note:**

> told ya it was filthy


End file.
